


Don't Sweat It

by azyland



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Finan, gym verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyland/pseuds/azyland
Summary: Finan had never been interested in someone from work up until 30 minutes ago that is, when tall, dark and handsome walked in.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Don't Sweat It

**Author's Note:**

> This was highly inspired by looking up pictures of Mark Rowley at the gym, in sweatpants or shirtless (Sometimes all three at the same times). I suggest looking up his Instagram if you haven't. It's worth it.
> 
> This story is very self-indulgent & absolutely no one is being chill or subtle. That said it was very fun to write it and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> A massive thank you to the Enablers, you are an endless well of creativity and support <3 & especially Jenny who relentlessly asked for update when I was unmotivated and cheered me on every time I complained (aka everyday).

When a tall and dark haired man comes in the gym, Finan almost does a double take behind the counter. Not because a cute guy coming in the gym is unusual, there’s a whole slew of them coming in daily, but this one has an extra something that draws Finan in like a moth to a flame. Maybe it’s the way he stands up straight or the casual demeanor he exudes. Maybe it’s the way his eyes shine sharp and the laughing lines etched around them. He breathes in charisma and presence by just walking in the room. All that aside, the bright smile, long hair and defined muscles nicely stretching his tee shirt only helps to wrap up the whole package. 

He’s quite happy when the guy walks up to him, all smiles and confidence, and asks for a tour and a yearly subscription. Finan stands up and gives him the forms to fill and goes over the options they have available. Fifteen minutes later Finan is already halfway charmed with their easy conversation and the brain behind the good looks. By the time he rounds up the counter to start the tour he knows the man is named Uhtred and just moved in the area from up North. When they walk through the main fitness room, he learns Uhtred works in private security and drives a motorcycle. Finan has to hold back a groan because isn’t that just a walking cliché? Cliché or not, he yearns to see him straddling his bike and he has to force his brain to move on from the image. 

When they pass the row of punching bags and free weight Uhtred tells him of how he came to love sports in his teenage years when his dad enrolled him in martial arts and he spent the next seven years doing Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. It hits close to home with Finan and he tells him of his own teenage years spent playing football. “Sixteen year old Finan would spend hours in the gym lifting weight to impress all the boys and all the girls. With moderate success I should add.” He flexes his arm with a mocking smile. 

Uhtred raises an eyebrow and chuckles. “I'm sure moderate doesn’t quite cover it. Sixteen year old Uhtred would have lifted alongside you and would have been very impressed I’m sure.” There’s a hint of interest there, Finan can almost taste it but he lets it go and they continue the tour, keeping the discussion light. 

When it’s over, Finan walks back behind the front desk and turns to face Uhtred. “And finally this is our class schedule. Those are included in your membership if you’d like to join any of our groups.” Finan points to the black board suspended between the two locker rooms, just a few feets in front of them. 

Uhtred smiles and throws a quick look at the board “Thanks. The place looks great.” 

Finan almost adds something but he can’t find the word to say he hopes to see him again without sounding inappropriate at his workplace. Instead he nods and agrees, perhaps a tad too enthusiastically but Uhtred doesn’t seem to mind. 

Uhtred drums his fingers on the white countertop and takes a step back. “I’ll just try out the equipment today, but I’ll see you around?” He says motioning toward the fitness room and fidgeting with the strap on of the gym bag on his shoulder.

“Sure thing. Don’t hesitate if ya need anything.” replies Finan and Uhtred walks to the locker room after a final nod. Finan’s eyes track him retreating and he groans aloud the second the door closes behind him. That shouldn’t be legal. Finan has been working in various gyms for years now, he trained strapping men and women, seen washboard-like abs up close and firm bubble butts squatting a mere ten inches away from his face, with not even a hint of desire. Apparently a good looking guy walking in with a smile full of white teeth, sparkling blue eyes and good conversation was all it took to trouble him.

He tries to get back to work but when he looks back at the paperwork Uhtred had filled in and starts typing in the system to create him an access card, his mind wanders back. His last relationship ended horribly years ago, back when he was still in Ireland. His long-term girlfriend and high school sweetheart had cheated on him with his younger brother. Finan had left it all behind and opted for a fresh start in England when they decided to get married a few months after it all came to blows. They had twins a year later, and were now living the perfect little life. The whole thing had the potential for a Hollywood blockbuster and it made Finan sick to think about it. Since, he had been more or less single, dating here and there, but he’s no saint either. Every time he gets an itch, he has arms he can call upon for some fun time. That said, he never felt interested in someone from work, it’s a line he didn’t want to cross. Up until 30 minutes ago that is, when tall, dark and handsome walked in. 

After he finishes printing the plastic card and gets the paperwork filled away, he looks up and spots Uhtred immediately in the large and brightly lit room. He’s on a treadmill going at a good speed to get his heart rate up. Finan walks to him and gives him a quick smile motioning him not to stop on his account. He drops the card beside Uhtred’s phone, resting it on the holder on top of the treadmill computer. Uhtred removes the earbuds from his ears and thanks him in a breathy voice. Finan waves him off. 

“Everything alright, aye?” Finan asks because he doesn’t want to walk away just yet. 

Uhtred has tied his hair in a man bun on top of his head, a few wisp of hair dangling free and Finan struggles to look away from his neck and shoulders. He changed into a loose fitting tank top and a pair of exercise short stopping mid thighs. Every few steps, Finan can see a hint of a dark nipple through the arm holes while Uhtred sways his arms back and forth. It sends pangs of desire every time the Irishman catches sight of it. When he forces himself to look elsewhere he fixates on Uhtred’s muscular thighs instead, each dusted lightly with hair and surprisingly tanned for mid February. It’s not helping calm his racing mind. 

Finan can’t decide if Uhtred showing up at his place of work is the best thing to have happened to him or the worst. On one hand, he might see him frequently and on the other hand, he might see him frequently. Maybe Finan should consider a change in career before he inappropriately asks him out.

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” says Uhtred and for a second Finan isn’t sure if Uhtred is addressing him or not because his eyes are fixed on his chest. He looks down quickly but nothing is out of place, maybe he’s looking at the brand on his sweatshirt?

He gets back to the front and wills himself to stop being a creepy pervert ogling a defenceless customer in a gym room. Instead he pulls out the exercise programs for the client he has coming in later on today and reviews the notes he left last week. No matter all his good resolutions, he can’t help it and a few minutes later his eyes do a sweep of the floor and he stares at Uhtred finishing his run, oblivious to him. On the second sweep he finds the blue eyes already staring at him. Their eyes lock for a second or two and Finan fights off a blush creeping up. Uhtred does look a bit pink himself but unlike Finan who’s sitting doing nothing, Uhtred is now doing arm curls in front of the mirror. Finan wagers it’s a fifty-fifty chance of Uhtred being interested or hot with the effort.

Finan shakes his head and looks away to scribbles down a few more notes. When he looks up he finds Uhtred using the leg press. Even from a distance he can see the slight tremor in the muscle and the sweat making his tank top stick to his skin. He groans out loud for the second time today and when he turns away it’s to find Sihtric standing in front of him, smirking. “Subtle, Finan.” He wiggles his eyebrows and jumps to sit on the counter.

Finan pushes him playfully and drops his face in his hands. “Have you seen him? He should be arrested for looking that good. I can’t take it.”

Ealhswith who’s turning the corner reclines back against the counter beside her boyfriend, Sihtric, and tuts at him “That’s victim blaming Finan. Just keep it in your pants.” She says with a wink.

“Fine. _I_ should be arrested.” Finan whines in his hands and his friends laugh.

Sihtric and him started as personal trainers on the same day six years ago now. The place had just opened a few months before they joined but it had gained more popularity than expected. They hit it off right away and moved in together as flatmates within a few months. Now they were a trio with Ealhswith joining their rank three years ago. She was a reformed stripper full of wit and opinions who convinced the owner in a few bat of eyelashes to let her teach pole dancing classes every weekend. Since, she had taken over half of the class schedule with zumba and yoga, and recently self defense that she teaches with Sihtric. Finan is convinced it’s mostly foreplay for the couple and they’re having kinky sex in the shower at the end of every class. 

The main door opens and his next client is here. He glances one last time and breathes in deeply when he sees Uhtred doing squats with dumbbells in each hand. Fleeing the scene is the best course of action, which he does quickly under the cackles of his so-called friends. 

\---

Over the next few days, Finan slowly came to the conclusion he has been cursed. Someone, somewhere, is after his skin. Or his balls really. On Monday, he comes in late in the afternoon and Uhtred is doing weights, music blaring out his headphones so loudly Finan can hear it when he walks by. He’s mesmerized by the movement of his bicep and pecs for a minute before the sounds of a dumbbell hitting the floor wakes him up and he leaves the room without looking back. 

Finan works the morning shift for a few days and he’s torn between missed opportunities to chat with his new favorite customer and hoping to avoid his walking sex-dream. On Thursday morning as Finan is coming out of teaching the morning spin class, Uhtred is getting off of the treadmill, wiping sweat from his brow and neck. Finan almost trips and falls on his face by the distraction and Ealhswith is seconds away from pissing herself laughing at him when she walks behind him. She’s a supportive friend. Uhtred spots him but he’s very nice about it and helps him steady himself. Finan is a tad flustered, it’s not helping that Uhtred sports a smirk the whole time and let his hand linger on Finan’s back.

On Sunday, just as he’s leaving the gym to go back home, he sees Uhtred getting off of his motorcycle and Finan’s dick jumps with glee. They wave to each other in passing and when Finan sits in his truck he stares at the bike across the parking lot. He pictures himself going on scenic rides holding onto Uhtred’s frame and sucking off a half naked Uhtred atop said bike when they stop for the view. When he comes back to reality, he readjust himself and leave to go home in a hurry cursing himself for being so affected by a virtual stranger.

He has another three days free of Uhtred but on Wednesday evening just as he finishes up the training session with Osferth, one of his regulars for years now, he sees Uhtred coming out of the locker room. Uhtred step falters for a beat when their eyes cross and they strike up a conversation about tea making, of all things, while Finan cleans the equipment and Uhtred stretches. It’s absolute torture remembering his opinion on milk or tea first while Uhtred’s abdomen peaks through his clothing mid-strech. When Finan walks away he ends up spying on him from the front desk the entire hour and a half Uhtred spends at the gym.

On Saturday, Finan is leading the afternoon spin class and although he always enjoyed the energy those classes give him, today he’s especially grateful for the outlet. The blaring upbeat music, the mic in which he freely yells obscenities and encouragement alike. He also enjoys the push of adrenaline he gets out of it, all of those things can only help to pull him out of his head. He welcomes his usual participants and chit-chats with everyone. Alfred and Aelswith are a married couple, snobby and loaded, who both sweat buckets in his class without fail every week. Alfred is a bit of a bore but Aelswith’s crude opinions always lead to fun but heated exchanges. There’s also Clapa, a giant who comes and sits his six foot seven inch frame in the back, and although he looks like a brick wall he’s really sweet. They exchange football predictions every week and rib each other’s pick. More people trickle in and at two pm sharp Finan starts the music and turns on the mic. 

As Finan is walking over to close the door Uhtred comes in quickly, wearing skin tight cycling shorts which are not leaving much to the imagination. Finan inhales sharply and watches him jog to a stationary bike beside Beocca, an older man of the cloth who apparently likes listening to Finan curse at him when he’s not pushing hard enough. Eadith the single lady, out and proud, winks at Finan when she catches his eyes and she very unabashedly stares Uhtred up and down with an appreciative stare. Finan should have never gone out bar hopping with her last year. Finan is annoyed with himself when he realizes everyone heard him gasp through the sound system and he clears his throat self consciously. He closes his eyes for a second and pray he can keep it all under control for the next 50 minutes. He closes the door, restarts the music and starts the class. 

Finan usually gets through the routine in a blur. He changes the music and routine every few classes but this one he used for a few weeks already and he luckily knows all of it by heart. Thank god for that because his eyes are trained on the mirror in the back and he’s watching the sweat gather in the small of Uhtred back, or alternatively, his butt flexing every time he makes them pedal standing up. He does mix up his queue when Uhtred stops pedalling to drink water. He has a clear view of the expense of his throat and instead of yelling at everyone to “GO HARDER! HARDER!” he clears his throat once again uncomfortably. Beocca sends him a worried smile and he can feel Aelswith’s wave of judgement coming his way. 

He falters again a handful of times by mixing up which song was coming up and missing a few beats. In the end, his regulars definitely know he was off his game. Overall it wasn’t terrible but definitely his worst performance. Sihtric walks in when the music track stops to move the bikes along the wall, in 40 minutes Ealhswith will start a self defense class and they need to clear the floor for her. Finan cuts the mic and waves off everyone before starting to push bikes, his breathing still short and his entire body hot and sweaty. 

“It was really good. I loved the intensity.” Uhtred walks up to Finan on shaky legs and he smiles at him. 

Finan is a bit shocked because he was far from really good. He laughs mockingly at himself “I was shit, mate.”

Uhtred laughs along with him “Well, it was a bit off beat every once in a while, i’ll give you that.”

Finan drops the bike he was dragging by the wall and walks back to grab another one “Was it your first spin class?” 

“What gave it away?” asks Uhtred in a false surprised tone “You completely killed my legs. I thought doing leg day twice a week would give me an edge.” 

Finan looks at Uhtred’s toned legs and he licks his lips absentmindedly. When he looks up, Uhtred eyes move quickly up to meet his eyes. Shit. “You wouldn’t be able to walk if you didn’t do leg days twice a week.” Maybe he can try and flirt, just test the water. In any case, he’s doing a terrible job at hiding his attraction, so it can’t be worse. He winks. 

Uhtred laughs quietly and smiles, showing a hint of white teeth again and lines at the corner of his eyes. “I see. I’ll keep that in mind.” Uhtred helps him push the last bike and when they are done, he picks up his gym bag and bottle.”Any reason why you were shit - your own words here - today?”

Finan grabs his own water bottle and towel he discarded in the corner of the room earlier but before he can answer, Sihtric inserts himself between them and extends a hand to Uhtred. “Sihtric, nice to meet you. Uhtred, right?” They shake hands vigorously and Sihtric turns to Finan with big innocent eyes “Yes Finan, why the performance issue?” Uhtred chokes on air and Finan get’s pink. 

Finan hits Sihtric in the stomach with his elbow and turns to Uhtred “That’s my flatmate. He’s terrible, just ignore him.” Sihtric laughs and holds his hands up but he walks away to continue getting the room ready while the other two men leave and slowly make their way to the locker room. “I got distracted.” He watches him from the corner of his eyes but doesn’t offer anything more than a flirty smirk with his explanation. 

“I see. I was quite distracted myself.” Adds Uhtred looking straight at him and returning the smirk. 

Well that clears it. Finan isn’t pining alone . 

\---

“He probably got scared because you were so off tempo, Finan. That would scare me. Consistency is key.” Ealhswith steals his beer and finishes the last sip before waving the barman to get them all another round. It’s late on Saturday night, exactly seven days after Finan last saw Uhtred. It’s also three days since Finan came to the conclusion he got everything wrong after the last spin class and actually scared the guy away. He hasn’t seen him in a week and that’s the only logical explanation he can come up with.

When Sihtric finished his shift at the gym tonight he came back home, Eahlswith in tow, and convinced him to go out for a beer and a change of scenery. Sihtric is probably hoping he finds someone to fuck at the bar, this way he wouldn’t have to listen to Finan mope around about Uhtred. No such luck, Finan isn’t even looking around and instead stares intently at the inside of his empty glass.

“We’ve been over this, I wasn’t off tempo! I was distracted by his body. I live half my life in a gym and I’ve never seen something quite like it.” He gesticulates wildly to emphasize his point and shoves a handful of nachos in his mouth. “Also, stop talking about consistency, I already hear you guys fuck every day through the bedroom wall and we don’t need to talk about it any more.” He gives Ealhswith a pointed look but she doesn’t seem fazed, instead she crosses her arm in front of her, giving them both a great view on her tits.

“We’re not talking about Sihtric and I here. We’re talking about you.” She grabs Sihtric’s hand on the table and pats him absentmindedly “But if Uhtred wasn’t scared of your unstable rhythm under pressure, maybe he just reconsidered when he saw you up close. Not everyone likes the beard.” She adds with a wink. Sihtric snickers and nods approvingly. 

“I don’t know why we are friends, you are both terrible people.” Finan says holding back a smile.

“Love you too, boo,” responds Sihtric, taking a sip and laughing at him. 

Finan ignores him and instead stands up to go for a piss. When he comes back a new beer is waiting for him and Sihtric has a funny look on his face. More importantly, Ealhswith is nowhere to be seen. “What’s with the look, Ealhs finally dumped your sorry arse?”

“Something like that,” cackles Sihtric and just as Finan sits back in front of him, someone taps him on the shoulder. He looks over his shoulder and Uhtred is standing behind him looking as alluring as ever. Finan blinks, not quite sure if it’s real or if his obsession got the better of him.

Ealhswith slips back on her bar stool across from him “Look who I found at the bar. Remember Uhtred?” she says with an angelic smile and innocent doe eyes. 

Uhtred waves and smiles at them while Finan is rendered speechless. Standing behind Uhtred is a tall blond guy, good looking and jovial, and for a second jealousy curls in Finan’s belly. 

“This is my brother, Ragnar.” Uhtred presents the newcomer and relieves washes over Finan. Ragnar has a warm smile and a firm grip when he shakes everyone's hand around the table before Sihtric invites them to join their table which they agree to readily. Ragnar takes the last bar stool at the head of the table and Uhtred pulls one from an empty table nearby and squeezes it between the wall and Finan. The spot is tight and Finan has to scoot over to let him sit, but when he settles back in his own seat, their thighs are touching and they rub their arms together every time one of them takes a sip of their drink. 

“Finan tells me you’re new in the neighborhood, Uhtred.” offers Ealhswith, to start up the conversation.

Uhtred raises an eyebrow at the comment and gives Finan a sharp look who shrugs it off unapologetically. Uhtred and him have been flirting not so secretly for the better part of two weeks now and feeling the heat radiating from Uhtred makes Finan bold. There’s no way Finan can explain why he told his coworker about Uhtred without sounding like either a psychopath or a puppy in love. Instead he lets it go and pushes his knee more firmly against Uhtred. 

Uhtred replies and for a while they share recommendations and tips about the area before devolving into usual hangout chats, covering everything from serious to funny topics. The conversation flows easily and it feels like no time has passed when Ragnar looks at his watch, almost three hours later, and empties his drink. “It’s time for me to head out. It was a pleasure to meet you all. Uhtred, do you need a lift back home?” 

Finan can feel Uhtred freeze in his seats. He spent the last few hours feeling him fidget in his seat, his thigh moving against his, his arms in constant movement keeping his mind completely overwhelmed by Uhtred’s presence. The contrast is evident. Finan swallows back a smile and takes a sip. He pushes his elbow toward Uhtred in what hopes comes across as a welcoming invitation and says “I’ll still stay for a few, finish my drink. If you wanted to stay?”

Uhtred eyes bores into his, and the moment seems suspended in time until he nods and smiles “Sure, I’ll stay too. Thank you for offering Ragnar, let me walk you out.” When he gets up, squeezes Finan’s shoulder and says “I’ll be right back.”

Finan looks at him walk away, because how can he not, and when he turns around, Sihtric and Ealhswith have equally devilish smiles on their faces. 

“You know, I’ve reconsidered. Maybe he likes the beard,” says Sithric laughing and Finan rolls his eyes.

Ealhswith laughs but she catches Finan’s eyes and says more seriously “He seems like a good guy, maybe you can give it a chance this time.” She’s been rooting for him to find someone for more than just a quick fuck for a while but she ruins it all when she adds. “And he’s easy on the eyes. I wouldn’t mind seeing you two making out on the couch.” 

Finan laughs and extends his arm to grab her around the shoulder and he presses a kiss to her temple. “I can’t promise anything but I’ll try my hardest for the make out session.” 

“Please, don’t encourage her,” protests Sihtric, good sports as usual. 

“Don’t worry babe, it will rile me up and you can reap the benefits.” She winks at him when she says it and Sihtric smiles like the cat who got the cream. 

Just as Finan is about to reply, Uhtred comes back to the table and slips back into his seat. Finan can’t hold back a pleased smile when he feels him against his side nor does he miss the feeling of a hand stroking the small of his back. 

“We’re just about to leave too, I’m pooped and need my beauty sleep,” says Sihtric forcing Ealshwith to stand up with him before she can tease Finan and Uhtred. It’s not even midnight and Sihtric is a night owl, but Finan isn’t about to protest. He gets up and hugs them both warmly. Ealhswith murmurs “Go get him, tiger.” in his ear, with a kiss on his cheek when he releases her and he laughs loudly, shaking his head. 

He sits back and although they now have a big table for the two of them neither pulls back their bar stool to have more space. They sit facing each other instead of side by side and Finan misses the feeling of heat emanating from Uhtred. It’s not all lost however, because instead they have their legs interlocking and Finan let the tip of his fingers draw a pattern on Uhtred’s knee.

“Your friends are really nice.” Uhtred's voice is a bit low and Finan has to strain to hear him. It feels intimate like they are in their own little world. 

“They are savage,” laughs Finan with a fond smile. “Sihtric is a great guy and Ealshwith is unhinged but a sweetheart.” Finan can’t keep it under control anymore and he lets his finger creep up a tad higher, petting him above the knee. Uhtred looks at his hand and sends him a dark and heated look over his drink. 

“It was nice to invite us to join you. Although Ealhswith didn’t give us much of a choice if I’m honest.” Uhtred pushes open his legs and it makes Finan fingers slide even closer to the inseam of his jeans.

“She can be like that, yes. I hope you didn’t mind?” asks Finan.

“Not even a little bit.” Uhtred fingers now mimic Finan’s on his knee and his heartbeat goes wild. His eyes zero in on Uhtred licking his lips and it’s Uhtred who ends up snapping their status quo. He walks his fingers up high on Finan’s thighs, sending electric shock everywhere he touches, until he reaches the top of his jeans and he slides his open palm on Finan’s flank. He comes in close, invading Finan’s space and filling the air with his smell until Finan can’t think straight. “Do _you_ mind?” 

Finan whines high in his throat instead of getting any words out. He runs his hand on Uhtred's jaw and closes the gap. It’s a surprisingly light kiss considering the amount of time Finan had anticipated this exact moment. Uhtred tastes like beer, soft and warm lips filled with promises. Finan nips at his bottom lip pulling a content sigh from the other man and he can feel his mouth stretch in a smile under his attention. Uhtred pulls back, just enough to look in his eyes. His pupils are blown wide, dark and filled with desire, reflecting his own. They meet again for another kiss, a hint of tongue and a whimper. 

Finan glides his fingers in Uhtred’s hair and presses his fingertips to his scalp, feeling Uhtred lips go slack under the attention for half a second. He’s so responsive that it takes all of Finan’s self control to keep it PG and socially appropriate. He gives him a last nip and a butterfly kiss at the corner of his mouth before he disengage.

“Well, I’m glad this is out of the way,” murmurs Uhtred when he straightens up on his bar stool.

Confusion must be clear on Finan’s face because Uhtred adds, “There was always a chance you kissed like a fish. If that was the case, right about now I would have come up with an urgent need to go home. Alone.” He chuckles quietly and cocks his head toward him. “Do you need to urgently go home?” 

Finan returns his chuckle and shakes his head. “Only if you’re coming home with me.” He says with a raised eyebrow and only half joking.

Uhtred holds his eyes and drains the rest of his beer in two gulps. “Let’s go then.” 

Finan’s stomach flips in anticipation and he stands up. He empties his drink, choking when he feels a hand petting the back of his thighs, just shy of his arse. “I dreamed of these since spin class last week.” Confess Uhtred still sitting and looking up at him, his second hand joining on the fun when their eyes meet. He squeezes the muscle firmly between his fingers and drag his palm up and down, moving up higher every time.

“Okay we have to go!” Finan laughs and pulls him up, stopping him for a kiss that lingers a second too long. He’s getting a semi under the other man’s attention and judging by Uhtred's lack of inhibition, he’ll have to steer this away from prying eyes before his own resolve crumbles.

When they finally exit the bar and hit the street, Finan takes Uhtred's hand in his own and points towards the right with his chin. “I live five minute this way. But-” he stops and grimaces. “Are you into exhibitionism?” At Uhtred’s taken aback expression he adds, “Ealhswith has no boundaries. If we go back to my place, there is an eighty percent chance she will listen through the wall and possibly offer suggestions.”

Uhtred bites his lips to contain his laugh. “She will offer suggestions?”

Finan shakes his head “I kid you not. It happened more than once”.

“I’m definitely intrigued by the Ealhswith’s experience, but maybe not tonight?” Uhtred snickers and pulls him in the opposite direction. “I live alone, do you want to come over?” 

Finan wraps his arm securely around Uhtred’s back and follows him. The cold air biting at their skins cool their ardor while they walk and Finan feels like he can finally breathe with a clear mind. He feels intoxicated around Uhtred, like he doesn’t completely know what's happening, the other man keeping him on his toes. He looks at his profile illuminated by the street lights and when he sees the outline of his lips, his belly fills with want. He wants to feel those lips on his, have them slide across his body and see them wrapped around his cock. He feels Uhtred’s long fingers in his hand and he goes crazy with all the possibilities of those fingers in and out of him. He shivers in anticipation and he picks up the pace.

They finally reach the right apartment building. After climbing three flights of stairs in which Finan could feel the heavy gaze of Uhtred on his backside, Finan can attack Uhtred’s neck in relative privacy with just a door standing between him and a naked Englishman. “I’ll never find the key if you keep this up,” says a breathless Uhtred, his hand still fishing around in his pocket while Finan licks and bites at the junction of his coat and his neck. 

Finan lifts his head and laughs at the fumbling boy. “Do you need a hand?” he slides his hand just beside the pocket of his jeans, petting the sensitive area but avoiding any crucial part. Uhtred groans and finally takes the keys out and after a few mistrials the door unlocks and they push inside.

The place is neat, a bit impersonal but much better than most bachelor pads Finan had the pleasure of visiting. A few empty tea cups can be found in random spots, along with a discarded jacket or two but other than that everything is tidy and sparsely decorated. Uhtred takes his hand and leads him through the house, pointing to the kitchen, walking through the living room with big windows overlooking a park. Finally he opens the bedroom door and turns towards him. “Still convinced you don’t have an urgent need to go home alone?” 

Finan chuckles “Nope.” He emphasizes the P and then offers “unless you-” Uhtred cuts him off with a hand cradling his head and his lips crashing on his. No objections then. It’s the first time since they jumped the gun that they kiss with the intent of it leading somewhere else, letting loose with teeth and tongue battling. It’s searing hot and fervent in the best of ways and Finan’s mind forgets everything that isn’t the man standing in front of him, sending shivers down his spine. 

With a small tug on his belt, they walk back toward the bed on uneven footing, exchanging heated kisses until Uhtred’s leg hits the bed frame. Finan pulls back to catch his breath and pushes on Uhtred shoulder until the Englishman sits on the edge of bed, Finan straddling his hips. Finan hands hold onto Uhtred’s shoulders and he can feel the muscles rippling under his clothes. He wants everything, all at once. 

He kisses along Uhtred’s square jaw, pulling half-bitten moans from the man. His fingers hurry to find the edge of Uhtred’s shirt, slipping underneath and getting distracted by the expense of soft skin and toying with the top of his jeans. Finan pulls the shirt up and murmurs “I want to see you naked,” mouthing the words directly in his ear. “Ever since you walked in the gym, I wanted to see you.” Uhtred eyes flutter and he nods before peeling off the tee-shirt, scrambling to obey. He brings his hands to the button of his jeans but Finan tuts him softly before he can loosen it. “Not so fast.” He chuckles, kissing at his throat, biting his Adam's apple and licking at his collarbone. “I’ve been waiting for a while, I want to enjoy the view.” He hums and scoots down to nip at a nipple, pulling the sensitive bud between his teeth. His hand finds the other nipple, alternating between pinches and swiping his thumb over it until Uhtred swears, lost in the sensation. “Maybe not just the view.” Finan adds mischievously. He releases the nipples from his ministrations, licking a broad stroke over the raised bud and with a satisfied smile he stands up. 

Uhtred looks like a mess already, shiny lips, hooded eyes, breath coming short. He’s gorgeous. Finan pulls his own shirt off followed by his jeans, standing naked in front him. Uhtred eyes follow his every movement and Finan lips stretch in a filthy smile when Uhtred extends a hand to touch him. Uhtred runs his fingers along his torso, his side, dips on his thighs and grips his arse cheeks. It’s like he can’t decide where to touch first. He mouths sloppily between Finan’s navel and dick, his tongue toying with the line of his abs and teeth nipping gently. Finan is torn between letting Uhtred continue and see those lips close around him or turning things around to watch Uhtred fall apart under him. 

In the end it’s when Uhtred looks up at him with a moan on his skin that Finan decides he needs to hear all the sounds he can pull from him. He reaches with both hands to frame Uhtred’s face and he catches his bottom lip with his thumb “I’m far from done with you yet, you’ll have to wait your turn.” He bends over and kisses him, hard and fast, all tongue and no finesse. 

Finan helps him get naked before asking him to lay back on the bed and crawl between his legs. Finan breathes his smell in nosing at his thighs, watches the muscle of his torso jump when he reaches his groin. With a light finger he draws a line along Uhtred’s dick from tip to bottom and back. Uhtred strains under him and makes aborted hip motions, begging silently for more friction. Finan is quite happy to deny him and one of these days he’ll have to see how long he can drag this out before Uhtred loses it, but maybe not tonight. He’s gagging for it, they are both gagging for it, and Finan wants to feel him on his tongue. 

When he closes his lips around the head, Uhtred lets out a sob and scrambles to get his hand fisted in the sheet. Finan swipes his tongue over the slit, wetness already gathering there. The salty taste and the weight on his tongue, the litany of moans coming out of Uhtred, it’s better than anything Finan could have imagined.

When Uhtred thighs start trembling under him and his torso lifts off the bed in a cry, Finan lets him go with a wet pop. Uhtred whines and sharply lifts his head to look at him, his pleasure escaping him. Finan apologizes with a quick peck on his hip, going up to his nipple and continuing to his lips. Finan kisses him gently, bringing Uhtred down from his missed orgasm. “I wasn’t quite ready to stop.” murmurs Finan and he blindly brings his hand up Uhtred’s thigh and to his arse, petting him softly with dry fingers and teasing at his entrance. The silent question hangs suspended between them until Uhtred gasps under him and bites Finan’s bottom lip “You drive a hard bargain.” But he opens his legs, hooking one around Finan as he pushes against Finan’s fingers.

Finan laughs “I do but I’ll try to make it worth your while.” Uhtred snickers and extends his arm to his bedside table to grab a bottle of lube and a condom.

They rearrange themselves. Uhtred drags a pillow under him and props his feet flat on the mattress. Finan scoots down and kneels between his legs. He coats his fingers slick with lube and circles Uhtred’s hole without breaching him, just light touches, maddening the Englishman already on edge. Finan sits back on his heel and with his other hands, he slowly strokes Uhtred’s length still wet with spit. Uhtred’s is groaning quietly, his lips caught in his teeth and his arm covering his face. “I want to see your face, love.'' says Finan cajolingly. He murmurs quiet encouragement when Uhtred obeys and removes his arm. He’s quite the sight, flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, swollen lips. It’s overwhelming in the best of ways and Finan feels a wave of affection for the boy laid out in front of him. It’s way too early to feel anything but desire yet he can’t find it in himself to care. 

“How are you doing?” Finan checks in, holding his eyes and slowing down his movement when he doesn’t get an answer. Uhtred nods but Finan asks him again.

“I’m doing so good.” replies Uhtred and before he finishes his sentence, Finan smiles and finally sinks a finger in, Uhtred moaning under him. Finan bends down to kiss along his shaft and licks at his balls to help him relax under the intrusion. When Uhtred rocks back against him he adds a second digit, and then a third. Finan adds lube to make the glide easier and he’s hypnotized by a bead of glistening slick running down his ass. Finan gets lost in the sounds Uhtred makes, sighs and whimpers falling from his lips every time he crookes a finger. 

Uhtred nudges him with his feet, pleading with his eyes. Finan wants to ignore him and continue teasing him, the view is so breathtaking that he wouldn’t say no to having Uhtred come all over himself, Finan adding his own release on his skin. On the other hand, Uhtred looks on the right side of loopy and Finan doesn’t want to push too much nor can he stomac the idea of waiting a second longer that isn't necessary before burying himself within him. ”I’ve got you, love” he whispers as he withdraws his fingers and grabs the condom laying on the bed. 

Uhtred blinks at him, breathing fast and hard, his hair fanning on the covers like a lion's mane and Finan is charmed. He’s so passed charmed, he’s fucked. Uhtred sits up on the bed, Finan still kneeling between his legs. They kiss unhurriedly, all lips and unsaid promises of what is to come. Finan pulls back and there’s some shuffling around while they maneuvered themselves. Uhtred ends up on his knees, elbows on the bed while he looks back at Finan kneeling behind him. Finan takes a second to admire the long expense of his back, from his neck to his arse, all lean muscles and golden skin. He drags his hand along his spine until he reaches his round arse cheeks. He spreads them open, looking at the hole fluttering under his gaze. 

Uhtred catches his eyes and Finan guides his dick pressing at his entrance, pushing against it slowly until the head pops in. They both bite off a moan and Finan forces himself to stay still, to let Uhtred relax and open up to him. It takes all Finan’s resolve to do so. The heat is burning him, the pressure almost on this side of too much. He groans and drops his head between Uhtred shoulders, breathing on his skin and kissing the nape of his neck. Between a kiss and the next, Uhtred brings a hand behind himself to grab at Finan, pulling him in slowly until he finally bottoms out. 

They settle on an easy rhythm, long and drawn out pulls followed by harder thrusts in. Uhtred back arches under the pleasure, his cock full and heavy, steadily leaking between his open legs and catching the bedding every few thrusts. Finan can feel him gasp for breath as he picks up the speed, aiming for the spot making Uhtred whine every time he hits it. 

Uhtred drops a shoulder on the bed and tries to reach for his own dick, only a few strokes will push him over the edge, Finan can tell. But he’s not quite done undoing the man under him. Finan slows his thrusts and then halts completely, shushing Uhtred when he sobs. “Come here, I want to kiss you when you come.”. Finan pulls Uhtred flat against him, his back on Finan’s torso, reclining against him. Uhtred’s ass is firmly sitting on his lap and Finan is holding his hips, guiding him to grind against him. Finan’s cock is deep within, rubbing on all the right spots and filling him in relentlessly. “You’ve been so good to me, love. “ He murmurs in his neck, breathy words against sweaty skin. Finan nips at his ear and Uhtred shivers under the praise. “I’ve got you. I want to see you come for me, sweetheart.” Uhtred turns his head over his shoulder to look at Finan and they kiss, breathing each other in, tongues licking their lips. Finan's beard scratches at Uhtred’s skin and lips, leaving him pink and raw. Finan closes a hand on Uhtred’s dick and within just a few pull, fist tight on his head, Uhtred spills. Thick long ropes of cum painting Finan’s fingers and the bed beneath them. 

The vice-like grip on Finan’s cock is almost painful when Uhtred comes in a silent cry, lips becoming slack under his own. When Uhtred stops his movements, his back releasing the tension gathered by the pleasure coursing through him, Finan helps him lay back down again, carefully pulling out. His own dick angry red and begging for release. Uhtred rolls on his back and Finan holds his thighs up before slipping back in, Uhtred’s arse still squeezing around him from his release . Finan picks up the pace quickly, no longer trying to bother with finesse or steady pace and just letting himself go. He hides his face in Uhtred’s neck, biting at the junction of his shoulder and lavishing the skin with his tongue. It’s intoxicating and Finan can’t hold back anything. When he comes, it’s with Uhtred whispering in his ear and hands petting his back. He empties himself, shuddering through it all and his skin covered in goosebumps.

Uhtred holds him until he catches his breath, both of their hearts slowly calming down. When Finan finally rolls over he barely hits the bed before Uhtred moves in, circling his torso with his arms and cuddling his side. He’s himself feeling a bit shaky by the mind blowing orgasm and overall evening, he doesn’t want to let go right away. Uhtred strokes Finan’s stomach, his fingers dancing over his abs and tickling his navel. “You know, I’ve wanted to do all of that with you since I first came to the gym?” His hand dips lower to his legs, strokes his sensitive cock and he even bites Finan on the bicep. Uhtred floods his senses without letting up, touching him everywhere, puffs on breath on his skin, sharp teeth, deft fingers, suggestive voice. It’s too much and perfect all at once. 

Finan laughs, eyes still close and enjoying the attention. “Did you? I was gagging for it the second I saw you come in.”

“Yes, I figured when I caught you staring. You weren’t being very subtle,” laughs Uhtred and Finan follows suit. “But you never asked me out and I had to resort to horrible things.”

“Horrible things?” questions Finan.

“I’m glad you seem to have forgotten the spin class I attended because I will never forget. I only wanted a chat with the cute instructor, maybe his number. I wasn’t planning on being sore for three days.”

Finan opens his eyes and smirks at Uhtred, rolling on his side and grabbing Uhtred’s leg. “Sore for three days you say?” He runs his hand up and down his thigh, massaging the muscle with clever fingers. “Thank god you signed up for a year, we’ll work on improving your poor performance.” Finan gives him a sharp slap on the ass and pecks him on the lips. “Maybe I’ll throw in after hours support for you.” He teases with a wink.

Uhtred calls him an idiot but he cuddles him closer.


End file.
